Problem: A dealer sold 200 cars, and the data for some of those sales are recorded in this table. If the rest of the cars she sold were Hondas, how many Hondas did she sell?

\begin{tabular}{ |c | c|}
\hline \textbf{Type of Car} & \textbf{$\%$ of Total Cars Sold} \\ \hline
Audi & $15\%$ \\ \hline
Toyota & $22\%$ \\ \hline
Acura & $28\%$ \\ \hline
\end{tabular}
The percentage of cars sold that were Hondas is $100-15-22-28=35$ percent. Since there are 200 total cars, $200\cdot 0.35=\boxed{70}$ cars are Hondas.